dead, 3 alive and a blood-stained shirt
by Paladinmon
Summary: My darkside of writing. R for scenes of great gore and blood and a small mention of gays and rape. My girlfriend told me to. i need replies. GIMME GIMME GIMME! i know its short but its good. NOW READ IT!


You know the disclaimer so leave me be.  
  
And now……  
  
  
  
5 dead, 3 alive and a bloodstained shirt  
  
  
  
The bar was dimly illuminated as the secondhand smoke had created a secondary layer of air as one man swirled what was left of his beer in the bottle. He had become a drunk after all these year, digging himself a deeper grave with each gulp. One death after another would have been bad enough. But no. Fate had a different agenda. He was forced to kill his friend in a psychotic rage. The one innocent boy was chiseled out of pain and blood. But the man didn't want this to happen. He wanted to spend time with his friends. To come home to a loving family. But no. he was subjected to knowing that 5 of his friends died gruesomely. Haunted by the sights of everything that has happened, he is accompanied with horrid flash backs.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"TAKATO!" Henry screamed as he was being dragged. Takato sprinted after his comrade but at no avail.  
  
"Shut up." The digimon growled. He picked Henry up and faced him. The blood red eyes, the dripping teeth and the foul smell of a patamon which had to of been his most recent meal. He tossed him aside and faced his follower. "You always loved them more than me, right Takato? Right?! All I am to you is a tool. Well Takato…….all he is to you now is a memory." The beast reached over and got a hold of Henry. He placed his claw on the bottom of Henry's jaw.  
  
"Stop! Dont kill him! I'll do anything! Just please Guilmon, not him." Takato pleaded.  
  
"Too late…." Guilmon applied pressure to Henry's lower jaw. "Goodnight, Henry Jenrya." Takato pulled away as Guilmon drove his claw into Henry's throat. The blood poured out endlessly.  
  
"DAMMIT GUILMON!" Takato screamed as he removed a pistol and jumped at the monster. He got the jump on him as he placed the pistol on his forehead. "Sleep well bitch…." 7 gunshots could be heard for miles. 5 friends murdered and a bloodstained shirt. Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, Henry and Ryo all dead. Rika and Suzie are all that is left. Takato had learned to surpress the emotion for too long and broke down and sobbed.  
  
First care-free Jeri. She sat peacefully when we realized she had become what she was known for. A puppet. The demon digimon had dug a tunnel that lead below her and had driven his hand deeply into her vagina and began to rip apart vital organs within her. no one knew what or who it was.  
  
Next was Kazu and Kenta. Faggots killed together. The gay boys kissing in the dark began to go wrong when "it" showed up again. Oblivious to the fact that death was nearing closer. The digimon placed his hands on the back of each of their heads and beat each of their skulls together until both their heads caved in.  
  
Next was Ryo. He knew he was next somehow. He did the best he could to prepare and fended off nicely in the beginning. But the digimon proved that you dont need a partner to digi-volve and digivolved into Growlmon. Ryo stood no chance to the large demon as he was eaten alive. And then the gruesome death of Henry.  
  
  
  
End flashback  
  
  
  
Takato grunted in anguish and pain. 5 dead. 3 alive. Odds suck, dont they? He stood up and walked to the door. Opening the door, he walked into the alley behind the bar. He graced it one last glance as he removed the same pistol that he had killed Guilmon with. Placing the gun to his head he uttered something.  
  
"6 dead, 2 alive and a bloodstained shirt." And with that, his squeezed the trigger and blew himself to oblivion.  
  
  
  
Takato shot up in the night sweating coldly. A light flicked on as a female put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry honey. Didn't mean to wake you." Takato said to his wife as he ran his hand through her reddish-brownish hair.  
  
"Its ok Takato. Let me guess, you had the nightmare that we were all killed by Guilmon?" Takato touched his nose in a yes fashion.  
  
"Damn Rika. You can read me like a book." He kissed her softly and laid back down. "Goodnight honey." He said as she flicked off the light.  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
So…………how was is?! I had to write it because something told me so. Anyway I'd like some reviews about what you think. I know it went from dismal to moderate but bear with me here. Thanks for your time and GOODNIGHT!  
  
Oh god that was so lame. 


End file.
